My sister Kyuubi and the new styles of Sabaku no Temari
by 1who-cares
Summary: Tenten is a good friend, Ino is a happy go lucky kinda gal, and Temari… well, Temari is caught flat footed. Can she come to grips with the fact that the kyuubi no kitsune is naruto's sister? Can she wrap her head around the fact that naruto is far smarter than most have given him credit for? Can she forgive him for buying her clothing, and forcing her to wear them in public?
1. a walk down memory lane

Disclaimer: i shall state this only once, i wish i woned Naruto, then i woulndn't have to work, i would just get paid for my ideas...

Location: konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto sat in his apartment pondering recent developments, his hands gentle, but firm as they ease a stone across a knife, an identical one sat at his knee, the polished edge beautiful and deadly. His hands guiding themselves, his mind wanders back to the beginning.

"welcome back naruto." Sakura's voice, he truly had missed it while he was travelling with jiraya, but all that time away had given him time to figure out what he really wanted.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he bolted to her, and wrapped her in a hug. 'Thunk' a solid sound, and a pain in his head told him exactly what happened.

"put me down you idiot." While not said with the venom she used to put into her curses at him, it still hurt to hear it.

"ne sakura, what was that for? I just wanted to give you a hug, you didn't have to hit me for it." Naruto gently put her back on her feet, and stepped back, to see her face.

Shaking her head, sakura dropped her hands, "look, I'm sorry about that, but it's more like a reflex now. Are you ok? I didn't hit you to hard did I?"

The true concern in her face lifted naruto back up, as he replied. "no, it's ok, I kinda asked for it, catching you off guard and all. But I do have something I need to talk to you about."

This was new, Naruto never admitted that he might have deserved a punch from sakura, and the serious look on his face… well that was new. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Naruto sheepishly grinned, and scratched the back of his head." Well, you probably won't think it needs discussing, but it's about us…"

That's as far as sakura let him get before her mind jumps to its own conclusion. "There is no us, there never was, and I highly doubt there ever will be!"

"that's just it sakura, there is, was, and always will be, but not like I used to want it, and not like you are thinking. The us that was, is gone, we have both grown up. The us that is, is the remnants of team seven…" naruto let sadness tinge his voice as he drifted off into silence.

Properly chastened, sakura dropped her head, and softly whispered, "and the us that will be?"

Naruto gently embraced sakura, as he whispered in her ear. "the us that will be… that remains to be seen, I know you are not even slightly interested in me, and I know that I used to always bug you for a date, but for the future, I would just be happy if you would be my friend. That is the 'us' that I wish to be."

Sakura sighed when she felt naruto let her go, it felt good to have a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the world, and even though it was naruto, she just couldn't bring herself to hit him this time. "you're right, I guess I owe ino a free lunch now…" she looked up, and a genuine smile bloomed on her face. "thank you for being my friend naruto, even after everything I have done to you."

"why do you owe Ino lunch?" naruto actually looked cute as his face scrunched up in confusion.

Seeing Naruto's face, Sakura laughed. "because she said that one day I'd get into an argument with you, and you would win…"

The funny look naruto gave her made her chuckle as he pouted, "of course I'd win an argument, I am Naruto Uzumaki after all." So saying, he struck a heroic pose.

Sakura couldn't hold in the giggles, and soon, was clutching her sides, laughing breathlessly, as naruto let a genuine smile grace his face. "ne Sakura, does this mean you're going to stop hitting me so much?"

Sakura had to take several deep breaths before she could speak. "hey, naruto?" at his questioning look, she continued. "half the reasons I had for hitting you, were because you'd ask me out. If you don't bug me like that, I promise, I will try to keep from hitting you."

"Works for me!" naruto grinned, and turned, before saying, "well, I gotta go, something tells me I need to find and prank pervy sage…" and with a bound, he was off.

Coming out of his memory, naruto took a glance at the time. Carefully placing the stone he held down, his eyes began to inspect his work. 'hmmm, almost ready to change stones again.' He thought to himself as he gently placed the knife off to the side, and rose to his feet. "well, baa-chan asked to talk to me today, guess I better go see what she wants."

As naruto walked into the hokage's tower, he idly waved at the guards. The tower seemed almost empty, but naruto knew from experience that this was just a break in the storm that was the workday. He reached the door to the hokage's office, and just as he was about to knock, Tsunade's voice bid him enter.

The office was, as always, neat, and empty. Tsunade, fifth hokage, and sannin of konohagakure, sat behind her desk, hands clasped before her, standing to her left, and slightly behind, was jiraya, toad sage, and also one of the sannin of the leaf.

"jiraya, if you would." Tsunade spoke softly, but there was no mistaking the order in her words, so with a silent nod, he began a set of hand seals.

Closing the door, naruto watched as his teacher built his chakra, but idly questioned, "why the privacy barrier baa-chan?"

Tsunade sighed, this was a day she didn't want to come, but it had arrived, and with it, the terror that was nagging at her, whispering to her that she was going to lose another one of her precious people, but that this time, it would all be her fault. Shaking off her doubts, she gestured at a chair, and began to speak. "Naruto, jiraya has told me that you have managed to harness the kyuubi's chakra, and that now when you use it, it glows purple instead of red, please explain."

Huffing in displeasure, Naruto took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. "where to begin? Well, I guess I should state that I have been able to talk with the kyuubi since the chuunin exams. Every time I got a chance, I would go talk with kyuubi, to try and understand why konoha was attacked. I still don't know, but I guess that having someone who actually wanted to listen calmed the kyuubi, though it did help that every time it wanted to hurt me, the seal held it back." Tsunade looked as though she wanted to say something, but held her peace. Naruto was glad she held her thoughts, because this wasn't going to get any easier before it was done.

"eventually, kyuubi decided that I didn't come just to gloat, and we began talking, mostly about different places at first. Then one day, I went to talk, and just about had a heart attack. There, inside kyuubi's cell, was a girl, it took a moment before I realized that she looked just like my oiroke no jutsu, and as I looked, she sprouted nine tails. That was the day I found out that the nine tailed fox was actually a female. After that, we started discussing other stuff, and surprising as it is, she offered to help me with my chakra control. It's just my opinion, but I think she was so happy when I figured out how to let her experience life with me, her cell was all closed up, and she couldn't even stretch her legs. But now, she can see through my eyes, and hear through my ears. I didn't restrict her, so if she wants, she can come and go. I have been considering this for a while, but I didn't want to bring it up, because I figured I knew how you would react, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Naruto screwed up his courage, and steeled himself, "I was thinking that I could let the kyuubi out, kind of like 'on parole' or something."

Sure enough, Jiraya went bug eyed and slack jawed, while Tsunade jumped from her chair, and screamed. "you want to WHAT?! Don't you know what happened the LAST time she was loose in konoha? Just exactly how many family members do you intend to lose THIS time?"

Jiraya wasn't fast enough to catch her before she said that, so all he could do was slap his forehead, and sigh. "Tsunade…"

"WHAT? Oh…" she spun on jiraya, and once she realized what she had said, clamped her hand over her mouth, before sliding bonelessly into her chair.

Naruto was speechless, the only thought in is head was, 'they knew… they knew my parents, and never told me.' Another voice called to him gently, asking him if he was alright. The concern echoing through him warmed him enough to grab his thoughts and forcibly order them. A single thought travelled through his mind, directed inward, and that was 'thank you Sena'

Pulling in a deep breath of air, Naruto growled, freezing tsunade as she was bringing her hand away from her mouth. "you knew." Not a question, a statement. "you would keep me from it, and yet you won't let me do what I think is right." A single hand sign, and a cloud of smoke later, there stood naruto next to a clone, henged into a female. "you will trust me on this, and nothing you can do will reverse it." Channeling chakra into one hand, naruto forced his seal to appear, and bridged two symbols with his thumb and forefinger. "my body, my burden, MY CHOICE!" Naruto yelled as he pinched and pulled, part of the volume of his voice was anger, but another part was of pain. Drawing his hand away from the seal, he held a pulsing ball of purple chakra, and with a gentle motion, placed his hand over the clone's heart, and pushed.


	2. consequences be

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, see chapter one

The clone arched into Naruto's hand, before going limp. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around her, and together they sank to the floor. The clone's eyes fluttered open, and she took a deep breath, before her eyes widened, and she clutched at naruto. "you're okay, right, please tell me you are not hurt." The panic in her gaze brought Tsunade around the desk, and kneeling by her gaki's side, but his previous words held her hand from touching him.

Smiling fondly, naruto raises a hand to brush some hair out of his clone's face. "I am fine Sena, honestly I am. How are you feeling now?"

The clone, Sena, captures his hand with one of her own, and sniffles, "baka, I'm fine, you just scared the wits right out of me." Then proceeded to wrap herself in his arms.

Tsunade, by now completely clueless, speaks. "what have you done naruto?"

A cheeky grin splits naruto's face, as he gleefully looks at Tsunade. "pervy sage, baa-chan, let me introduce you to Sena, or as she is more well known, kyuubi."

A thud from behind Tsunade's desk informs naruto of what his sensei thinks, while the shellshocked expression on Tsunade's face, as it switches from him to Sena and back, tells him of her disbelief.

Tsunade somehow managed to get herself together enough to throw her doubts out. "so, you let her out, what now? You do know a shadowclone isn't all that stable, it's only a matter of time before she poofs out."

"so little faith, baa-chan… she isn't going anywhere, when I asked her what she would do if she could leave, she said that she just wanted to be my sister, nothing else." Naruto patted Sena gently before disentangling himself enough to look at her.

Sena smiled sweetly at naruto, and faced Tsunade. "I have been the kyuubi for many years, and too many of those were spent being hunted, I just wish to be left in peace now, and this idiot…" she playfully swatted at naruto. "promised me that I would be let out of my cage, I just didn't think he would deliberately hurt himself like that… incidently, I only posess one tail, and never more, I gave them freely to naruto, and now that my chakra is housed in a different body, all that remains is for his body to adapt to them. They will become as his chakra, and what I was will cease to be."

Shortly afterwards, Tsunade demanded that she give the Kyuubi a physical, to make sure that everything was fine. To her surprise, Sena bled when Tsunade poked her, she had fully expected this whole thing to be some elaborate prank, just to get even for them hiding their knowledge from him. Sena proved to be in perfect health, and as her blood was sent off to be analyzed, their discussion resumed.

Naruto opened the discussion with a hardball. "you know who my parents were, I think you owe me enough to tell me." His eyes narrowing at the two sannin, while Sena sat beside him, leaning against him.

Considering the fact that both Jiraya and Tsunade were Sannin, two of the most powerful shinobi alive, you wouldn't think that they would be scared of most anything, but in the face of one young ninja, that both considered a grandson, these two were terrified… "naruto…" Jiraya began, only to lose his nerve and fall silent.

"we never told you, because it was the wish of the fourth that you be thought of as a hero, and the wish of the third that you be kept safe from your family's enemies until you could protect yourself well enough." Tsunade began, lickinig her lips nervously. She would much rather face off against orochimaru again, than have to tell naruto, but some things are just a pipe dream. "the fourth went into battle against the kyuubi…" a glance at Sena showed her to be mildly interested. "he believed that no one could ask another to sacrifice something that they themselves wouldn't be willing to, and how could he ask someone to sacrifice their newborn child if he couldn't do the same…"

The silence grew thick in her office, and Tsunade was thinking about leaping from her window to escape what she thought was coming, that is, until Naruto spoke. "so, my father was the yondaime… I see… and my mother?"

The tone of his voice belied no emotion, but the gentle stroking of Sena's hair seemed to tell her that he held no malice towards her for the death of his father.

"your mother was originally born outside konoha, when her village was destroyed, the few remaining survivors fled here. Of all that fled, she was the only one to make it to the gates. half dead, and ripped open, that is the way your father found her, he rushed her to the hospital, and she was lucky to survive, her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto sat thinking, Sena leaning on him, and both sannin sweating bullets, just waiting for the paper bomb to ignite. Inwardly, naruto smirked, as he noticed what they were doing, but outside, all they saw was an empty face. "anything else?" naruto idly asked, and was amused by the relief both of the sannin exuded.

Tsunade nodded, her voice squeaking a bit as she spoke. "both of your parents left your name on their accounts, as is your right as their child, the accounts will be transferred to you, also, the namikaze estate is now in your name as well. Though I am not too sure about you moving in, it would broadcast the fact that you are the yondaime's heir, and there is an uncountable number of people who would love nothing better than to get ahold of you and punish you for your fathers actions. One question though, how are you going to explain her? I know your friends at the least will find out about her."

Naruto smirked at that last part. "simple really, I'll just tell everyone that we found her while I was travelling with pervy sage… I mean, no one knows who my parents are, so who's to say that I don't have a long lost twin sister? As far as anyone can tell, we look like twins, and I am fairly sure that the blood you took should say we are siblings, the only thing I can't do, is to fix the records to show I have a sister, but maybe the hokage could do something about that, ne?"

Tsunade turned to jiraya, a surprised look on her face. "what did you do to my gaki, he actually thinks ahead now."

At her words, jiraya facefaulted, and Sena giggled, while naruto just sweatdropped.


	3. meeting the rookies part 1

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Naruto and sena left the hokage tower in a good mood, it had been decided that naruto would hide the knowledge of who his parents were, but with another mouth to feed, he would need some extra money, and so the accounts that his parents left him were signed over immediately. Naruto was just about to say something to his companion, when a low groan interrupted him. Turning in surprise, he stared at where the sound had come from. Sena giggled as naruto stared at her stomach, and almost collapsed laughing when naruto said, "stomach's the best timekeeper, it always knows when mealtime rolls around…"

"so where are you taking me for lunch oniichan?" Sena managed to ask with an innocent expression, just before bursting into another fit of giggles. Unknown to them, someone had just shown up, and stood, fingers pushing at each other, eyes lowered, and a bit of a blush on her face.

"well…" naruto paused a moment, before sniffing at the air. Turning around, he felt a warm smile on his face. "hinata, been a long time, how have you been?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she just couldn't disappear now that he had recognized her, so she did the next best thing, she fainted. She was falling, then she was in a soft embrace, a gentle voice washing over her, then all went black.

"you know what that does to her, why did you do that?" Sena scolded, gently cradling hinata as they walked.

Naruto smiled a bit to himself, while trying to keep an even tone. "we both knew what that did, but it's been years, I had hoped that she would get over her inability to spontaneously react to me. It's not that I'm not interested in her or anything, but if she is going to faint every time I catch her off guard, then how can we be expected to get anywhere? Honestly, as it stands now, I have a better chance at sakura…"

"Hey, Naruto, have you seen…. Hinata!" kibas voice was a bit loud, but then he always was. He jumped off the building he stood upon, and landed next to naruto. "hey, why the clone? Couldn't get a date?"

Sena narrowed her eyes a bit, before smiling a bit viciously. "hey niichan, who's the loudmouth?

Naruto snorted as kiba snapped his gaze to Sena. He might have played the fool while growing up, but that didn't mean he was stupid. "this is kiba, he graduated the academy same year I did, kiba, this is my sister Sena."

Kiba stood there, eyes flitting back and forth narrowing and widening, as he tried to figure out whether or not naruto was pulling another one of his pranks. "naruto, I hope you understand that I don't mean to be too disbelieving, but why do you call her your sister? She looks just like that jutsu you used to use on iruka sensei in the academy, and everyone here knows you can make shadow clones."

Naruto chuckled a bit, and scratched at the back of his head. "well, to be honest, I didn't know I had a twin sister until I met her while travelling with pervy sage."

"niichan, his name is Jiraya-sama. While I admit he writes those awful books, he is one of the sannin after all." Sena smirked as kiba's eyes widened a bit, trying to take in all the information he was receiving. "hey niichan, can we invite your friends with us?"

Naruto started, then paused to think, it would be a good opportunity to let them meet, and with both kiba and hinata here, that meant shino was probably not too far away, and maybe they could invite the rest of the rookie nine if they found them on their way. "sure, why not. Hey kiba, we were just heading to lunch when we met hinata, how about you and her come, shino's welcome too, if he's around…"

And as expected, shino himself appeared in a flurry of insects. "lunch is why we are here instead of at the training field, it would be counterproductive not to eat when given the opportunity." He held out his arms toward Sena, his gesture not threatening, but moreso saying 'she is my teammate, let me take the burden from you'.

"Shino?" Sena put the question in her voice, and at his nod, gently passed hinata to him. She knew all his friends by sight, but given that she was supposed to be new in konoha, and not have spent naruto's entire life with him, she supposed she could play innocent for a while. It wouldn't take very long before she could act as though she had met everyone, because at the rate things happened around naruto, she had a suspicion that within the week, she would have personally met any leaf shinobi that knew naruto, as well as a great many others in the village.

Walking down the road in a group, naruto led, accompanied by Sena. As they turned a corner, naruto spied sakura as she came from a store. As sakura finished speaking to someone inside, naruto raised a hand, and waved, while calling sakura's name. sakura hearing her name, turned to see naruto being accompanied by Sena, Kiba, and shino carrying hinata. Walking slowly towards them sakura raised her voice and asked, "hey Naruto what you guys doing?"

Naruto, ever ready, answered "going to lunch, come with us, I want you to meet someone that I found while I was with pervy sage."

Quirking an eyebrow, sakura shrugged. "I just finished my last errand for the day, so why not. Anyways, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why do you call jiraya sensei pervy sage?"

Grinning like a cheshire, naruto snickered "that's because he always peeps on the girls at the hot springs, and he writes those dirty books kakashi sensei reads. If that ain't pervy, you tell me what is." So saying, he corralled sakura, and directed her into the slowly growing knot of what is commonly known as the rookie nine.


	4. meeting the rookies part 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

"so who am I going to meet? Another perverted old man?" Sakura asked with a bit of a smile. It would figure that if anyone could weather two and a half years with the super pervert that wrote the icha icha books, and come out with little to no corruption, it would have to be 'konoha's number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja', always surprising everyone, that was the naruto she knew, and she wouldn't give that up for anything. A few years ago, she even had an argument with her parents about him, but since then, she has truly grown to appreciate what he has done for her.

Flashback:

"That's it, I am going to the hokage and demand that thing be taken away from my daughter, I objected to her having to sit in the same room with it, but the academy is one thing, I will not allow that beast to be on the same team as my little baby!"

Sakura heard the voices raising in volume, and came out of her bedroom. "mom, dad, what are you yelling about?" Her father pacing around the living room was never a good sign, but her mother just sitting on the couch clutching a pillow, not that had her worried. She had just gotten back from wave with kakashi sensei, sasuke and naruto last night, and was taking the time today to sort out her travel bag, and restock it with clothes and other necessities when she had heard her father start.

Her father spun around, his face a picture of fury, but upon spying sakura, his face melted into one of an upset parent. "sakura, sit." The command was followed without thought, the tone of voice used promised many unpleasant thing otherwise. "why was I only informed of your… teammate… when I inquired at the hokage tower, as to whether you were on a mission or not, and when to expect you back?"

Hoo boy, of all the topics for him to drop. Naruto was about the only subject that her father refused to have anything to do with, and sakura had been told in no uncertain terms that any questions as to why she was told to stay away from him, would not only go unanswered, but there was a punishment as well, and the more she asked, the harsher the punishment. Now, she was being asked why she hadn't told him about her team? Logic apparently was on vacation today, and she wouldn't have it. "dad, mom, I love you both, but who my teammates are is not really any of your business, and dad, I specifically remember being told I was to 'never' mention him to you. You ask why I never said anything?"

Her blood boiling, she stood, and started to her room, before she heard her father's sputtering. Quickly tossing all her supplies into her bag, she opened her window, and hopped out. She needed to finish sorting and loading her pack, but with her parents as worked up as they were, she couldn't do that here. Silently apologizing for leaving without a word, she hopped up to the roofs, and headed towards the yamanaka flower shop.

End flashback

'at the time, I didn't think he was bad, just annoying, always asking me on a date, and thanks to my father, I had to brush him off. I wonder if things would have been different if my parents hadn't hated him so much?' sakura was sinking deeper into thought, but her head snapped around at naruto's answer.

"I actually wanted you to meet my twin sister, Sena. I told her about everyone while we journeyed, it was lonely travelling with pervy sage, so I would talk with her instead."

Sakura blinked as her brain slowly caught up with the information that she would have sworn was driving a very large vehicle when it hit her. "sister! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the outburst came almost as a reflex, as did the arm raising.

"sakura, you promised!" the yelp from naruto snapped her back into reality, and she blinked as she looked around, before a deep blush spread across her cheeks. "you're right naruto, sorry, it's a reflex."

About that time, a familiar golden head popped out of a door nearby. "hey forehead! Stop yelling in front of my families shop, you'll scare away our… oh hey naruto, welcome back." Ino belatedly realized that they weren't the only ones there. "what's up guys?"

Naruto chuckled at the usual antics, and spoke. "hey ino, we were just going to get lunch, wanna join?"

He almost didn't get to finish his sentence before ino was gone, a muffled thud and a few clangs later, and ino was back, the closed sign in the window, and with a final click, she turned back. "I have been looking for a reason to get out of there, dad stuck me with cleanup as well as minding the shop. So, where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could hit that little place just a few blocks away, the one choji always used to get me to try. I'd have suggested ichiraku's, but I know most of my present company doesn't really care for it…" Naruto trailed off as ino just stared. "what? Do I have something on my face?"

"you know, I think we got ourselves an imposter here." Ino smiled mischievously and placed her hands on her hips. "ok, who are you, and what did you do with our lovable idiot?"

Naruto grabbed his chest, as though he'd been shot. "ouch, ino-chan…. That wasn't very nice." He whined her name like a whipped puppy, and cringed inward. Reflexively, ino reached out to comfort him, but stopped mid motion. If she hadn't seen the smirk on his face, she would have totally bought the act, as it was, the flush suffusing her cheeks, and the laughter surrounding her bore testament to how close she really had been.

"I haven't seen you pull that face since the academy." Sakura giggled, holding her stomach. "don't worry about it ino, I almost fell for it the first time he hit me with it too." She wiped at her eyes, and straightened.

Ino had finally gathered her composure, and with all her dignity and maturity, she stood tall, looked naruto straight in the eye, and… stuck her tongue out at him. This of course sent everyone into fits of giggles and chuckles, while she motioned for naruto to lead on, as she felt some of the stress of the day seeping away.


	5. dinner and a mind blown

The restaurant was small, but had a soft relaxing air to it, which was momentarily broken by the sudden influx of naruto and company. Just as quiet was descending, it was shattered once again, but this time from inside, as choji called them over.

"hey naruto, finally decided to eat something besides ramen?" Shikamaru lazily waved as he lounged.

"hey choji, shika, mind if we join? Naruto sidestepped the barbed jab from the lazy genius, almost as if he hadn't heard it. When choji motioned them to sit, naruto slid another table over, and they all gathered around the tables.

"hey, naruto, what's with the clone?" choji spoke around a rib.

"ne, oniichan, that's choji, right?" Sena smiled to herself when choji actually dropped his rib, and stared at her with an open mouth. ino wasn't much better, but she had the presence of mind to close hers, and reach over to close choji's as well.

"guys, this is Sena, my twin sister. I found her while me and pervy sage were on a training journey. Sena, this is choji, ino, and the lazy one over there is shikamaru." So saying, naruto obligingly pointed to each person as he named them.

About this time, hinata had regained consciousness, and had heard the introductions. Sitting between shino and kiba, she could straighten herself out, and gather her courage. Thankfully, she was positioned so that she had to look around shino to see naruto, so she could manage. That is, until Sena saw her sitting up, staring at the table.

"hey hinata?" a gentle voice called to her, drawing her gaze up to a pair of sparkling blue sapphires framed within a beautiful feminine face, and accented with long strands of blonde hair. "are you alright? You had me worried when you fainted. my name is Sena, it's nice to meet you." Hinata was in a bit of a daze, her brain was absorbing the information, but all she could see was the kindness in those blue gems, the same kindness she saw every time she looked at… no, she couldn't follow that thought, for at the end there lay nothing but embarrassment, and probably another fainting spell. "n-n-ni-nice… t-t-to… m-meet y-you." She ducked her head back, her eyes tracking to her lap, where she found her fingers pushing at each other.

Lunch was served, and eaten, though conversation was more prevalent. Questions about his training were not surprisingly the second hottest topic, his sister, of course, being what everyone was talking about, and to. And then, in the space of a breath, naruto managed to floor everyone. Kiba was being his typical smartass self, when he jokingly asked "so, you manage to make a bunshin yet, we all know you never could."

With an evil grin that killed all conversation at the table, naruto said "I never will either, I'm just too powerful." Amid the chaos that statement caused, all he could do was smirk, and sip at his drink. When a passable semblance of order returned, he continued. "let me explain it as I understand it, I'll try to keep it simple, so I don't have to clarify everything. If you think of Chakra as water, then the normal, non-shinobi civilians have, let's say 10 gallons of water, or in this case, chakra. Your average shinobi has about ten times the chakra as a civilian, or what would be 100 gallons of water. Those shinobi with large reserves could have upwards of ten times that, or 1000 gallons of water. Shinobi of clans such as the akemichi clan, who deal with supreme chakra reserves can have even ten times that, or 10,000 gallons of water. I, on the other hand have the kyuubi no kitsune sealed inside me, and its chakra has been forcing my own to grow, and as a result, I have what would be the equivalent of 100,000 gallons of water. Now, if you compare the purity and quality of each collection of water, saying that the clearer and purer the water, the more potent it is, then measure one drop of my chakra, it would take about 100 drops of an akemichi's to get the same power. Each akemichi's drop would take 10 of a shinobi with large reserves, each of those ten would take 10 of an average shinobi, and each shinobi's drop would take 100 of a civilian's. the math comes down to the fact that one drop of my chakra is equal to ten million of a civilians, or ten thousand of your average shinobi, so a simple henge, that takes, let's say a 1,000 drops of water for an average shinobi, is impossible for me, since one drop is ten times what is needed. Instead, I use three or four drops and my chakra forces my body to change. It's the same with the bunshin, that takes say, about 5,000 drops, that is still only half a drop of mine, so it is impossible for me as well, however, a shadowclone takes about 30,000 drops, which for me is only three. That is why I can do the kage bunshin, and why there seems to be no limit to how many I can make."

The silence at the table was deafening, whether from the revelation of the kyuubi being sealed inside him, or the fact that he could literally drown them in shadowclones if he so chose, he didn't know. A loud burp, followed by a girlish giggle seemed to break the stillness, and sena apologized profusely, until another burp, this one a deep rumble, projected into the very building, vibrating everyone in their seats. Followed immediately by a 'thwack' and ino yelling "that is not appropriate table manners choji!"

After that, it seemed as though everyone had eaten their fill, so each paid their own bill, with naruto covering sena's, and everyone parted ways. Naruto found himself walking with ino and sena as they left, since ino's family shop was in the direction that naruto was going to eventually need to go. Though a thought had occurred to him, and who would he be if he couldn't be himself, and speak as his mind worked. "hey ino, need any help cleaning up? We're free for the rest of the day, and I'd be happy to help you."


	6. lending a helping hand or a hundred

Ino was deep in thought, and almost yelped when naruto called her name. snapping her attention to him, she smiled gently. This wild card that no one seemed to think anything of, had, on more than one occasion done the impossible, and for a moment, she felt sorry for her pink haired friend, since her parents had actually attempted to help him while he grew up, until the mobs threatened to burn everything they owned. She had never had any animosity towards him, around her as she grew. She felt a bit stupid for treating him as though he didn't exist in the academy, but he apparently didn't care about that. "sure naruto, I'd appreciate the help, a few of the pots cracked the other day, and finally broke, so I have been cleaning up all morning. Any help you want to give is more than welcome."

The door to the yamanaka flower shop appeared, and ino got busy unlocking it, and ushered them in, flipping the closed sign to read 'open'. "I cleaned up the flowers, so all that is left is the dirt and the broken pots. We have a mulcher in the back that you can put the dirt in, it mixes it with stuff to make the flowers stay healthy, the pots can go in the dumpster. I'll get some shovels and buckets, then we can do this." She turned and disappeared into a small utility room.

"sena, please hold this for me, I have a feeling I might actually break a sweat." Naruto pulled off his jacket, and passed it to her, before tightening his headband, and performing a well known and oft used seal. A cloud of smoke took up most of the store, and ino stepped through, just as it appeared. "Careful ino, you might hurt yourself." Naruto said, catching her as she tripped. "let me take those for you." Another naruto took the pair of shovels from her, while another one called out from behind her. "found the buckets, but there's not going to be enough…" the smoke had cleared, and ino stood, wrapped in naruto's arms, arms that should have been covered in a glaring orange, arms that were clearly well muscled, her back resting on a chest that so recently looked almost soft, but her shoulders were digging into a well toned body, and she could only stare at the naruto's in front of her. He looked like a goofball, acted like one too, but the body he had spoke of nothing but power. And yet, those arms that looked able to break bones, the ones that were, as she stared, moving a few buckets from the closet, those very same arms were holding her so firmly, yet ever so gentle.

With a tiny smile, naruto lifted ino back to her feet, and let her go. A whimper, unheard by any but the two siblings, passed ino's lips almost begging him to wrap her back in his arms. The strength she felt, the safety that encompassed her, she almost melted into his arms, but he had to let her go. A tiny part of her mind flared up, and raged at him for not keeping her there, but the rational part of her mind snapped forward, and she felt her whole body heat up, and she knew her face was a deep red.

Naruto, placing his hands together, summoned more clones, and had them henge into buckets, before setting himself and his clones into a pair of lines. He and a clone would fill buckets, while the rest of his clones would pass them in a water line, out to the back, and another line would bring the empties back in. in this way, the massive pile of dirt was reduced to nothing in the matter of an hour. As the pile of dirt lessened, a few clones began picking out the broken pieces of the pots and filling some of the buckets, which then went into the line, but instead of following the dirt, when they exited the house, a new line took them to the dumpster. All ino could do was sit down and stare. Naruto gave new meaning to the term 'a one-man wrecking crew'. The brief thought of what else he could wreck bounced in her head, only to make her flush scarlet again, as she watched the sweat bead on his muscular back.

Sena giggled as she watched the stunned blonde stare, and slipped up next to her, placing a napkin into ino's hands, noticing them spasming, wanting to clutch something. "It's not polite to drool you know…" she said, startling the dazed blonde so badly she yelped, and fell backwards, hurriedly dabbing at the drool leaking down her chin.

The work done, his clones dispelled, naruto took his jacket from Sena, and began putting it on when Ino's voice reached his ears. "why do you wear that jacket, you know it's warm enough that you don't need it."

Turning to face her, Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "you know me fairly well, and yet, the way you were drooling, and that little trickle of blood… can you imagine what would happen if I walked around town without it?"

Ino slapped her forehead, "mass rioting of drooling fangirl mobs, right… wait, does that mean that all this time.." suddenly, ino was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "neji is going to be so mad when he finds out… you outsmarted everyone, and figured out how to keep the fangirls away. Please tell me that is the only reason you wore that eyesore at the academy. No offense to the current one, but the last one was just too… too…"

"I believe the word you are looking for, Ino, is 'orange'" naruto smirked, then continued. "at the academy, yes, then after a while, the color grew on me, and now…" he spread his arms, and did a quick spin, showing his still orange, but now dulled, and accented in black, outfit. "and yes, the riots of drooling fangirl mobs."

Now Ino had a problem, she knew, or at least thought she knew the limits of naruto's intelligence, but now, she was at a loss. "naruto…" the hesitation in her voice dropped naruto into a serious mode, as he sat down near her. "please don't get mad, but we all thought you were stupid, and now, you prove us wrong, why hide it all this time?"

Naruto went from serious to gloomy as his words flowed, a hollow note echoed, causing Sena to come around behind him, and wrap him in her arms. "if you knew what the villagers did to me while I acted a fool, then you must realize why I did that." Ino only shook her head, the guilt of pulling those memories up evident in her gaze. "the adults found out that I was the one who had kyuubi sealed inside, so they called for my death. When the third found out, he passed a law stating that no one could talk about it, he wanted me to have as normal a childhood as I could, and since any actions against me were handled swiftly by the anbu, they couldn't do anything physically, so they changed tactics. They brainwashed their children into staying away from me, and threatened those who wouldn't, then they made life as unpleasant as they could, raising prices so I couldn't afford food, turning me out of stores. Imagine what they would have done if they hadn't seen 'just a hyperactive idiot', and instead seen a hardworking child, who studied diligently, and trained to exhaustion every day, and surpassing even the genius hyuuga prodigy with ease. If I had passed my first exam instead of my third, I would have been a shinobi a lot sooner. That is, if I would have lived… as a child, everyone is vulnerable to even a lowly civilian. Not even anbu could have stopped every assassination attempt, had I gone that route."

Ino found herself crawling into Naruto's lap, and giving him a comforting hug. "you know, my family never had anything against you. My father even tried to help you, but one day he came home, and a bunch of the villagers had tied me and my mother to the front doors of our shop, and threatened to set fire to it if he didn't swear to keep away from you. I never understood why, until today, I'm sorry."

"that's ok ino, I knew about your family, they tried that with tenten's too, but her dad was the famous blacksmith that personally forged all the weapons used by the yondaime, so they really couldn't do anything. One day, they caught tenten outside, and tied her up. They thought to use her to get to him, but they were all idiots. Even at four, I was smarter than them, while they were trying to get her dad out, I let tenten free, and snuck her into her house. after that, her dad came out, and after hearing their demands, pointed out that since his daughter was inside, he wanted to know who they had gotten to pretend to be her. No one figured out how I did it, but that was the last time they tried to get them to leave me be. I couldn't do the same for you, and for that, I am sorry." Naruto returned her hug gently, and helped her to her feet. "enough moping about things we wish were different, I think we have things to do, and I think you may want to help me when I'm done."

Ino gave him a funny look, and said, "why would I want to help?"

Naruto laughed, "because ino, I'm in need of a bigger apartment. The one I have is fine for one, but where am I going to sleep if I give my bed to my sister?" ino had the grace to flush at that. "and when I get my new apartment, I want to take my rooftop garden with me, and maybe expand it a bit…"

Ino was floored, naruto, the class clown, the village idiot, wasn't, and not only that, but apparently he liked to garden. Ino loved flowers, and found it almost relaxing to work with, and around them, and she never even got a hint that naruto liked them as well. "of course, you want me to help with the flowers…" she deadpanned, the ecstatic spark in her eyes showing the depth of her excitement. "so, when do I get to see them?" she was almost as bad as naruto himself used to be when he was being impatient, bouncing on his heels, and fidgeting enough that it used to drive iruka sensei crazy.

"well, how about you come by around eight tonight, that will give me a chance to finish running around town, and it will let you finish your shift and close the shop…" naruto smiled when he saw the pout flash across her face.

"fiiiine…" ino huffed, secretly pleased that she would get to see just what kind of flowers naruto liked.


	7. hypnotic warfare

Sorry it took me so long to get this out, life got in the way. I started posting the rest of what I had, hoping for some positive responses, and I got more than I hoped for, so thank you all, now just a few things before we get on with the story.

To the reviewer who said that the mob would never do such a thing as tie a clan heiress up, and threaten her father, you forgot the cardinal rule about mob mentality, there is no mentality in a mob, the mob is of like minded idiots who feed off each other, and refuse to listen to reason, so in that regard, they would disregard the fact that it is a clan they are threatening. Inoichi understood this, he is a master of human psychology, hence his decision, in tenten's case, her dad is an ex- shinobi, and a blacksmith, his strength is ridiculous, and so they tried to leverage him, but when it failed, they came to their senses, and realized that the same trick would just keep failing, and they didn't know how else to get him to do what they wanted, as beating him into submission would not work.

Also, as any mob, if you can't see their faces, it is hard to know who is in it, and thus you can't report them, now there will be people that are recognized, but as this doesn't have Inoichi in it yet, if at all, no one knows if any were reported or 'disappeared'

Though I do appreciate your logical review, and enjoy seeing more like it, the above was my thought process in writing those scenes

Next: to the idiot that flamed me, I laughed. if you are still reading, you should realize, the reason they are old clichés, is because they work, it's like the fanfiction writers best friend, the 'time skip" any author worth anything capitalizes on the canon timeskips to make improvements and changes, also, this is FAN Fiction, it means that we can do pretty much whatever we want, so, if you don't like, find something else to read.

…..

Naruto was walking down the road calmly, his sister by his side, sharing small talk when he caught a familiar sign hanging outside of a shop. Steering Sena to the door, they both stepped inside. The shop was fairly spacious, with numerous shelves littered around, and weapons as varied as they were numbered. A dark head of hair with two distinct buns was resting on the counter, so Naruto, being the prankster that he is, motioned Sena to wait quietly, as he crept closer.

Reaching the counter, Naruto stared whispering into the girls ear, "you are in a crowded area of the market, but you feel a slight breeze…" the girl shivered lightly as she slept.

"you can't quite tell what is wrong, but everybody is staring at you, making you feel completely exposed…" Naruto continued, as the girl whimpered.

"the breeze gets stronger, and you finally figure out that everyone is looking at your body, and as you look down, you notice you forgot your clothes when you left home today…" Naruto smiles evilly as the girl twitches and whimpers again.

"you are getting turned on by the stares of people you don't know, but are sure know exactly who you are. You can't seem to gather the energy to cover yourself, as your legs carry you unwillingly into the crowd." Sena watched Naruto whispering into the girl's ear, and caught a stray whiff of sweet nectar drifting through the room, causing her to sigh.

"the excitement grows, as you walk to work, knowing that business will be brisk today. And somewhere in your mind, a little part of you decides that you like the excitement so much that every time you hear the bell, and call to them you will do just as you say." Naruto orders in a mischievous voice, right before he straightens up, and reaches for the bell nearby.

A single press sends the bell tinkling and the Girl shoots straight upright with a call of "Coming!" as she shivers and her droopy eyes glass over for a moment before her vision sharpens, and her face goes scarlet.

"heya Ten-chan, have a nice dream?" Naruto asks innocently, causing Sena to snerk into her hand, and the girl, Tenten, to look at the counter as she fidgets and tries to get her blush under control.

"hey Naruto, how long were you here?" the red-faced young woman asks, as she surreptitiously adjusts her pants.

with his trademarked 'foxy grin', Naruto nonchalantly says, "just got here, I just thought you would like to meet my sister."

All emarrasmenet left her face in an instant, and she jerked her face up to meet Naruto's as Tenten confusedly stated "I thought you didn't have any family?" in an instant, Tenten's hands clasped over her mouth, and a horrified look crossed her face.

"I'm sorry! That came out all wrong, I didn't mean…" she was cut off as Naruto wrapped her into a hug, and said, "shhh, I know, I know you wouldn't say something like that to deliberately hurt me, just relax…"

A Cheshire smile makes its way onto Naruto's face, as he whispers into Tenten's ear, "how'd you like the dream I gave you?"

Tenten stiffens and blushes profusely, as she jerks out of Naruto's arms, shuddering at the loss of his warmth, and pouts. "that was not very nice of you to do that to me Naruto-kun, now I've got to sit through the rest of my shift like this…"

At this point, Naruto motioned Sena forward, and her movement caught Tenten's eye. "oiroke'd clone?"

"Sorry Ten, not quite. Sena, meet Tenten, Tenten, this is my sister, Sena. We found each other while I was traveling with Pervy sage, she came along to be with family. I thought you would like to meet her." Naruto felt a bit bad about deceiving his first friend, but a shinobi had to do what a shinobi had to do.

Sena stuck her hand out for tenten to shake, and as she did, Sena spoke with a smirk. "it's nice to meet the first girl oniichan liked."

Naruto choked slightly, and Tenten's eyes gleamed, though she held her tongue. "it's nice to meet you Sena, I'm glad to see naru-kun finally has someone to call family." 'though if he would have asked, I would have gladly became his family…' she finished in her mind.

Sena watched Tenten as she moved around the counter, dragging Naruto out behind her, and noticed her walking a bit stiff-legged, and giggled lightly. "so, niichan, did you just want me to meet your future girlfriend, or were we getting me clothes while jiraya-sama was busy?"

Naruto widened his eyes a moment, his face flushing monentarily, before he regained himself, and looked around a moment, then nodded. "he's not here, might as well, if you wouldn't mind helping ten-chan?" naruto looked over at Tenten, widening his eyes slightly, and giving the classic "puppy eyes no jutsu".

Tenten gulped audibly as she saw this, three years away had only made him more deadly with that, so with weak knees and trembling hands, she shakily nodded, and croaked out a raspy "sure".

In but a moment, Naruto was at her side, hugging her, saying thank you, and inadvertently supporting her as her legs gave way. Sena watched this, and it was all she could d do not to burst out laughing at the total defeat on Tenten's face.

A short time later, they were almost done with the clothes when Tenten perked up, and snapped her fingers. "hey Naruto, you said you'd get my knives back to me, what happened to them?

Naruto glanced over to where she was ringing up the total and replied, "I'm almost done with one of them, don't worry Tenten, I'm being careful."

"careful?" Tenten spoke. "they aren't made of glass, it's been almost a week, how long are you going to take?"

Naruto smiled. "well, I did promise that I would return them in better shape than they were before I damaged them, I promise, I'll be done soon, but since I am moving, it may take a bit longer than originally planned."

With a 'heavily put-upon' sigh, she relented, if it were only one thing to know about Naruto, it was that whenever he makes a promise, you are guaranteed that he will follow through. "so, you are moving, where to?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, " not sure yet, I need to find a place that will fit us."

Tenten flushed crimson, "us… wha… I'm… "

"yeah, us, my old apartment isn't big enough for me and my sister, we need a place big enough for us…" Naruto was looking at his sister, so he missed the flash of disappointment in Tenten's eyes, before she smiled gently. Tenten knew that Naruto would make an amazing husband, and father, since she grew up seeing the unfettered Naruto, and knew just how big his heart was. As much as she might want to be the future mrs. Uzumaki, she also knew that he would treasure each friendship he had, so even if she wasn't his spouse, she would not have to worry about him forgetting her.

Coughing gently into her fist to help compose herself, she missed the knowing glance from Sena, "if you would like some help finding a place to stay, I get off in…" she looked at the clock, "twenty minutes, I could help…"

Naruto let a small smile grace his face, and Tenten felt her face warm as she saw it. "sure, we'd love to have you around. One moment, I need to check with my sister about something…" so saying, he stepped over to sena.

Sena was pretending to look through the clothes in front of her, when Naruto stepped beside her. " thank you for letting me speak to her, but I wanna try something…" then Naruto leaned over and whispered into her ear, making her giggle evilly.

Tenten felt a shiver run up her spine as Naruto cane back, and spoke to Tenten. "Sena forgot some unmentionables, do you mind helping her, I would, but…"

Tenten looked scandalized as Naruto finished dragging his sentence on. " you are a male, you don't help a girl find underwear, it's just not done… unless…" and her face turned scarlet at the thought.

"my point exactly Ten-chan, so, if you wouldn't mind…" Naruto shoo'd her off towards the section that Sena had entered.

Sena was laughing manically in her head at the idea Naruto had, but had to maintain a calm outer façade, as she and Tenten started discussing what to get.

Naruto watched Tenten disappear around a corner, and grinned, if it worked, he would have a very malleable target for the next few minutes. Reaching out, he gently placed his finger on the button… "ding" the chime gently echoed through the store.

"C…c…com…ming!" Tenten staggered around the corner, Sena right behind her, laughing as silently as she could, but when Tenten saw Naruto with his hand extended, Sena couldn't hold it, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"N… Naru…to… thaa…aat was NOT nice!" Tenten pouted.

"but Ten-chan, you look like you enjoyed that…" the Cheshire grin couldn't be removed from his face even if you tried cutting it off.


End file.
